Dare Ya Again
With the game approaching the free-for-all point, the contestants are put back in their original teams of Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers to take on the dares of former contestants and a couple others. Which team will out-dare the other, and who will be voted off? Plot Chris gathers the eleven remaining contestants and splits them into the two classic teams: Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass. For this new challenge, a member of each team has to perform a dare suggested by any of the eliminated contestants, Joel or Chef Hatchet, and the camper that better performs the dare wins a point for his/her team, until a team scores thirteen points. The challenge was very even, but in the end, the Gophers rose victorious. Chris had planned that the contestant with the least amount of points would be eliminated, however, there was a tie between Courtney and Ezekiel. Since the rest of the campers didn't forget what Courtney did the first half of the season, they voted her off, though the CIT was a good sport about it, and wished luck to the remaining Killer Bass. Chris also fired Owen, since from this point onward they wouldn't need his help anymore, and thus he was sent at Playa de Losers with Courtney. Vote Ezekiel: Courtney Courtney: Ezekiel Harold: Courtney Eva: Ezekiel Bridgette: Courtney ... Courtney: 3 Ezekiel: 2 Quotes *'Courtney' - "Look, it's really simple. Zeke blew it because he personally failed the challenge. I was defeated, so it was because of someone else I lost. That's how it works, those are the unspoken rules. And furthermore..." \'She goes on like this for some time.'\ *'Courtney' - "Katie, you moron, how could you think of such a dangerous stunt? I could have lost my hearing completely! And also..." \'She goes on again for quite a while.'\ *'Courtney' - \'She's still going on.'\ "... and I'm quite glad Ezekiel beat that scrawny geek, because he tried to kiss me, which I'd never do because..." \'And on and on...'\ Confessional Catch Phrases 1. A quick recap of feelings, nothing more than feelings 2. An expected Twist? 3. Shaken and Stirred 4. Dread the treadmills 5. Tug O' War is hell 6. Freezing slugs would taste worst, right? 7. Can you not hear me now? 8. This is your brain on coffee 9. We sincerely hope your weren't eating 10. We interrupt for ruptin' sake 11. Zing! she zinged him? 12. Noah you'd better start running 13. It was Eva, give him a break 14. Ohhhh that's our Izzy! 15. Whipped, creamed, and owned! 16. Exploding karts are cool! 17. Always contains some TP 18. Eeek! don't let it get us 19. Thi-iiiiiiiiiis... is the ni-iiiiiiight... 20. Oh, the 'hairror'! 21. Blood and Syrup would be a great name for a Canadian Rock Band 22. Also going to the Final Ten! Gags *Courtney ranting in the confessional. *Lindsay's Name Gag Trivia *This challenge is based on I Triple-Dog Dare You from TDI. *This is the second challenge where the remaining contestants are assigned to their original team positions from TDI. (It wouldn't be the last time this happened this season.) *Noah's fear of damaging a brain is a phobia that TKN has used in his other projects. *Both of Lindsay's dares caused two people to kiss, although one was accidental. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery Dare ya again comic.jpg Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes